12 Days of Christmas
by xKuroShimox
Summary: Just a short story for each day of the 12 Days of Christmas. The main relationship is for Pitch/Jack because I'm apart of the BlackFrost fandom and apparently this is our month? I don't know I heard it from somewhere. Anyway please read and there will be an update everyday 'till christmas
1. 1st Chapter- Sharing a scarf

1st Day of Christmas- Sharing a scarf

Jack's eyes play over the town of Burgess, watching as lovers walk down the street hand in hand and children play in the park. The wind is blowing a strong icy blast today, making it the perfect weather for a snow day. Jacks perfectly white hair ruffles with the wind, who is tugging him to play. He spies Jamie and his friends entering the clearing of the park and smirks down at them. Quickly swooping past them, he causes snow to roll together to cause ammo for their inevitable game of snowballs. gently coming to land ontop of a lampost, he watches, a guilty smile pressed on his face, as they can't resist making cover and throwing snow at one another. Their laguhter and screams of glee add to the surrounding noises. The teen looks over at a couple snuggled on a park bench, hand in hand. Yet, even though in a relationship himself, he notices something they're doing that him and Pitch have never done before. The two are leaning into each other and one scarf in wrapped losely around their necks. Why had him and Pitch never engaged in this type of contact before?  
Jack lets the wind carry him home not a moment later. He lands on the fresh snow and enters, past Phil and the Yetis, into the entrance hall of Norths workshop.  
"Jack, nice of you to join us. Did you enjoy spreading snow and fun?" North greets, as he begin to climb the stairs. Jack nods, warmly smilling to him, as his reply. Reaching the shared room he has with Pitch, he enters to see him curled into the bed covers.  
"Morning." the teen greets. As the young boy passes the wardrobe, he grabs a scarf from the open doors and sits on the bed next to him. there isn't a reply, he just curls into the covers even more. Goddammit, he was still wearing Jacks hoodie and it still looked so good on him. When Jack woke early this morning, Pitch felt cold to the touch and has been since.  
"You still cold?" Jack whisers, wetting his lips. Pitch nods furiously and wraps his arms around the boys slender waist, grasping any available heat he could. Jack always loved it when the weather affected Pitch, not only did he act like a young child, he would always make a move for Jack for either warmth or to cool down. Jack slings the scarf around his nexck and loosely wraps it around Pitch's.  
"Here, this should give you some warmth." Jack breaths into Pitch's neck, loving the closeness of them.  
"What are you doing Frost?" Pitch questions, trying to warn Jack he isn't close with the proximitey.  
"Keeping you warm."  
Even though Pitch always attempts to keep the teen on a certain level, he always allows him in. He might say that he doesn't like the touches and the scarf that is wrapped around both their necks, but inside, hi stomach is twisting with butterflies and craving his touch even more.


	2. 2nd Day- Decorating

**2nd Day- Putting up the Decorations**

The workshop is buzzing with life. The excessively large christmas tree that stands in the centre of the entrance to Norths workshop is being scowered by elves that are putting up the seasonal decorations. Jack watches in pure facsination as the baubles hang from the branches and lights are strewn over , his fingers play with the strands of tinsel that are covering the floor. The multicoloured versions of his reflection stare back at him, when an idea strikes his head.  
"Jack, could youtake this to North and ask him to change the bulb?" Tooth as, gently fluttering down to him, extending her arms and hadning his a star tree topper. The boy looks down at the decoration and then smirks.  
"Jack?" Tooths voice interupts her thoughts.  
"Sure thing Tooth." the boy replies, darting off down the corridors, to find someone that most definitely hisn't North.

"North, do you have the lights fixed yet?" Tooth calls, peaking her head round the corner.  
"What lights?" North questions, clearly confused.  
"The ones Jack brought you." Tooth replies, her eyebrows furrowing.  
"Jack has not seen me since early morning.," North tells her, "Have you seen him Sandy?" North questions. Sandy shakes his head in reply.  
"Guys, you really need to come and see this." Bunny calls, appearing in the joined corridor. They follow Bunny down the christmassy corridors and stop outside the shared room of Jack and Pitch. Bunny swings open the door.  
"Behold something I cannot unsee and the whereabouts of Jack Frost and the christmas lights." Bunny announces. Jack turns quickly to the open doorway and looks both guiltly and embarresed at the on looking Guardians. Jack has decided to dress Pitch up for christmas, by wrapping him in tinsel and fairy lights, whilst keeping his arms bound to his sides and the now working star placed neatly on his head. Dressed like a christmas tree. Pitch scolws at the boy.  
"I swear, if you don't get these god damned decorations off me right now, you're going to be wishing you had nightmares again!" Pitch exclaims, aggitated at the actions of his lover.  
"I think we should leave them to it." North chuckles, closing the door behind them.  
"Awh, c'mon Pitch, you look adorable!" Jack whines.  
"Don't call me that!"


	3. 3rd Day- Present Shopping

**3rd Day- Present Shopping**

Pitch looks through the shop window at the many acceptable gifts for the Guardians. There was a bejewled head dress that looked like it would match Tooth perfectly, an alarm clock for the Sandman, being as him and the Guardians were always joking about how Sandy could barely keep his eyes open. He was able to find some chocolate carrots for the rabbit, hopefully he finds them alot tasteir than they sound and he was able to sort out a snowglobe with a tracker and timer for North to help him finish his rounds on Christmas. Now, it was just a present for Jack. North's and Jack's name seemed to be everywhere at the moment. Understandable, being as it is the month of winter and Christmas, but still... just last year, no one knew who the winter spirit was, so it's still a strange sound to hear leave people's lips. What would Jack Frost like for christmas..? Pitch was never good at the buying and exchanging of gifts. It was either that they had already got that specific item or it was just a little too... dark... This year though, it was going to be different, he's thought of something for everyone to match their preferences, everyone but Jack. But he's still going to make the effort for his lover. The dark blue colours that catch his eyes, match the teen perfectly, but the objects never do. After searching for about an hour, he's almost ready to give up hope, when he spots something perfect in an opposite shop window. The boy has a tendancy to go skating on the frozen ponds that he creates, and always comes back with torn feet from some shattered ice fragments. Pitch smirks as he looks down at the royal blue ice skates.  
Pitch grips the bags that he has gathered on his travels around the town and feels a sense of accomplishment at having perfect gifts for all the Guardians. Thats when his eyes are met by glimmering saphire ones.

"Heh, heya Pitch. What'cha doing?" Jack giggles, trying to peak into the card bags with the shop names engraved into them. Pitch pulls the bags quickly behind his back and out of the youngers sight.  
"Keep your pesky nose out of my buisness Frost." Pitch demands, playfully and tapping the teen gently on the nose with his finger. Jack looks slightly shocked at the sudden playfulness to hit Pitch's manner, but he smirks and kisses the tall man on his cheek.  
"Whatever you say." Jack whispers, dropping from the wind and entering the shop Pitch is leaving. Releasing a sigh of needed relief, Pitch sinks into the shadows to return to his home.


	4. 4th Day- Mistletoe Kisses

**4th Day- Mistletoe kisses**

Jack studies the small sprig of plant life with pure intent. He looks curiously at the white as snow berries that hang from the stems. 'So... this was the flimsy plant that makes people kiss at Christmas?' Jack wonder to himself, clearly not understanding the plant overly well.  
"Hey, what you looking at?" Tooth asks, hovering down and sitting by his side.  
"Mistletoe." He tells her, the name feeling foreign to his lips. He looks questionably at her and then at the plant in his hand.  
"What?" She asks, a small laugh tinting her voice.  
"Why are you not kissing me uncontrollably?" he asks, innocently.  
"Excuse me?" She laughs, "Thats not what mistletoe does Jack. It's ancient Christmas custom that if you meet under a hanging of mistletoe the couple were obliged to kiss. The plant doesn't force anyone to kiss you." She explains. Jack laughs at his mistake and stands.  
"How is your Christmas planning going?" Jack asks, trying to be friendly and sociable, whilst his mind is pre occupied.  
"Don't worry about it Jack, we'll catch up later. Go and fin Pitch." Tooth smiles, nudging him slightly. A blush slowly surfaces on his cheeks and he uses the wind to travel to the opposite side of the workshop gardens where he had word that Pitch was residing.

Jack looks down at the spirit intently watching his actions. even the lift of a finger could put Jack into a trance and cause him to admire the shadow even more. carefully he lowers himself down and holds his staff above the tall mans head, the mistletoe neatly tied around the tip. Dropping gently to the ground, he turns the dark spirit around, closes the gap between them and connects their lips. At first Pitch is shocked and stands stunned, but eventually he moves into the kiss and presses his lips with Jacks, he smooth hands tangling with the snow white locks. When they finally pull away, Pitch questions Jacks actions. Jack simply replies with the upward point of his finger, signalling the mistletoe.  
"And how did you receive that?" Pitch asks, not really in the Christmassy spirit and not particularly a fan of the traditions.  
"Tooth told me all about it." Jack smiles warmly. Pitch rolls his eyes and begins to walk away.  
"Awh c'mon Pitch!" Jack calls, running after her.  
"Stop with the Christmas traditions and you might get a little more than a kiss tonight." Pitch smirks, tauntingly.  
"Really?!" Jack exclaims getting excited with understanding the elders meaning. Pitch chuckles slightly.  
"No."


	5. 5th Day- Baking cookies

**5th Day- Baking cookies**

'Right, can't mess this up. North wants cookies baked for the ball tomorrow.' Jack reminds himself, over and over again in his head.  
"But how am I going to get so many batches done in three hours!" Jack whines, looking at the lit ovens and empty trays.  
"Is there a problem Jack?" Pitch questions, waltzing into the kitchen, genuinely concerned for the younger spirits well being. Jack rests his head on the dark spirit, who is taken aback at his action, but carefully wraps his arms around his lover for reassurance.  
"I have to bake seventy batches of cookies in the space of three hours for the ball tomorrow!" Jack explains, throwing his head back in both irritation and self defeat.  
"Well... I can always...help." Pitch tells him hesitently and honestly.  
"You, the great Nightmare King, cooking?" Jack muses at the idea.  
"I'm actually considered a good chef, but if you don't want my help-" Pitch replies, starting to make his exit out of the door.  
"No, wait, please. I need your help." Jack cuts in, almost ready to beg if Pitch doesn't turn around. The thought of Jack beggin plays in Pitch's mind, but he thinks he should save that for...other occasions, rather than in the kitchen. Pitch smirks and turn toward the winter spirit.  
"Ok." he replies.

The pair have been cooking for two and a half hours now, almost at the end of the batches and almost completely worn out. Jack, however, decides to lighten the mood and cause... a type.. of conversation between them. Gently, he presses his hands into the floor spread across his work station and walks innocently behind Pitch. Placing his head in the crook of Pitchs neck, his hands travel to Pitch's backside and sqeeze gently. Pitch's eyes instantly widen at the touch, but to Jacks suprise, doesn't turn to stop him.  
"Getting frisky?" Pitch questions, leaning his head against Jacks.  
"Wow, you must be tired." Jack laughs, walking back to his station.  
"Excuse me Frost, but I can be loving when I want to be." Pitch scowls, playfully. Jack nods, a smirk playing at his face, waiting for when the Guardians see his latest mischief.

"Seventy batches all cooked perfectly." Pitch tells North, walking into the large dinning hall of the workshop.  
"Excelent news. All is ready for ball tomorrow." North smiles joyfully.  
"Wait, Pitch, you cook?" Tooth asks, slightly suprised. I giggle with glee.  
"That's what I said." I smiles, leaning against my staff mockingly toward Pitch. He rolls his eyes and turn to me, ready to say something, before he is stopped by Bunny.  
"Oh good lord, what have you been doing in there?!" He exclaims, slightly disgusted and bringing a paw to his eyes. Pitch looks confused for a second, when the Guardians point out the bright white flour handprints on his ass. He turns toward me, infuriated.  
"Jackson Overland Frost!" He exclaims, making a grab for me. I duck under him and sprint past, running through the doorway, Pitch hot on my heels.

**Oh my god we're so close to Christmas! I CAN'T WAIT! Wonder what I'll get *secretly wishes that Pitch and Jack are wrapped up and under the tree on xmas day* I hope everyone is enjoying their winter month and hopefully will get to see Jack! Love you all x**


	6. 6th Day- Masquerade Christmas Ball

**6th Day- Masquerade Christmas ball**

Jack looks at the many unrecognisable figures crowding the hall. Everyone's faces are covered with elegant masks that match their dress code. Jack's is a blue mask, that stretches across his eyes, white and silver glitter boardering it and causing patterns that symbolise the frost of winter. He does know that all the guests are Guardians from around the world, all symobolising different things. Some he is able to guess by the costumes that they're wearing or their figure, but most are unknown to him. Somewhere in here is Pitch, where though? Well that's what Jack's been doing for the past half an hour since the ball started. The music is about to start playing and he can see the Guardians he regularly works with getting into partners. A hand grabs the teens and pulls him into the arms of an elegant looking figure. The purple dress that sweeps the floor, silver and yellow gems decorating the hems. A plume of feathers stands upright from the mathing mask that covers the top half of her face, allowing black hair to curl around her face. Her red lips are parted, breathing in the air as she pulls Jacks hand to be placed on her hip. The music begins and they sweep elegantly across the floor, moving with the crowd. The female Guardian seems to be enjoying herself relatively well. Jack would be too, if he hadn't just seen Pitch dancing with another male Guardian. He heart shatters slightly.  
'Maybe he just couldn't find me... Maybe someone pulled him off like I was... or... or maybe he was avoiding me...' Jack thinks to himself, becoming paranoid. He looks back over to the dark shadow, who is dressed in an elegeant black tux with a slivery-grey mask covering the eyes and nose of his face. Jack notices Pitch's gaze is souly on him and their gaze locks together. The song finally ends, signalling the change of parterns, and Jack and Pitch instantly make for each other. Pitch holds out his hands, which Jack takes elegantly pulling himself into the older mans chest, and they begin moving to the music of the next song. The tinsel that decorates the room acts as makeshift disco balls and reflects light softly around the room and the fake snow that slowly falls from the cieling, gently settles on the floor and dancers.  
"Fake snow will have to do." Pitch mutters, looking up at the cieling unapprovingly, a smirk coming to settle on Jack. the pairs lips attatch, leading into a passionate kiss.  
"This was a...decent celebration." Pitch says, after parting from Jack.  
"Awh c'mon you love it really." Jack winks, smirking.


	7. 7th Day- Winter Wonderland

**7th Day- Winter Wonderland**

Pitch sits down opposite his lover, Jack Frost, among the falling snow and icy trees. Pitch can't help his eyes wander and become mesmerized by the soft flakes, floating downward and touching down onto his skin, instantly melting on touch. Slowly, his eyes meet with the young winter spirit. Jack can only hold his gaze for a few seconds, before his growing smirk becomes quiet laughter. Pitch's head settles on the tree trunk that they are both leaning on. Two seperate trees in a snowy clearing. Jack looks back up at Pitch as the older mans eyes close, just breathing in the fresh winter's air and enjoying the moment.  
"Pitch?" Jack breathes. Pitch hums his reply, to tell Jack he's listening.  
"Do I bother you? Or embaressed by me?" Jack questions, a shake in his voice and fear flowing from his mouth that is easily picked up by Pitch. Pitch pulls his head froward and frowns at the teen, who is staring intently at him, scared but prepared for his answer.  
"Why would you even think that? I love you and I'm not afraid to show that in front of people." Pitch replies, seriously and assuringly to his lover. "I don't ever want you to feel like that and if you do, then I'll prove it to you tonight." Pitch finishes cheekily, with a small wink and smirk. Jack laughs at this and crawls over over the small gap between the trees and kneels between Pitch's legs. Opening up his arms, Jack lies back into the shadows embrace, asking the wind to blow s few more snow flakes over gently. All of their troubles seem to have disintergrated and it's like they're the only exisiting beings. Pitch's hands slowly smooth through Jack's hair and up his hoodie over his abdomen. And between the two white trees, one can find them resting, getting away from the world.

**Sorry this ones only short guys, I had major writers block, but I still hope it was ok (short and sweet) ;)**


	8. 8th Day- Cuddles by the Fire

**8th Day- Cuddles by the fire**

Pitch leans back in the couch in Norths living room. The fire blazing in front of him, warming the room and protecting him from the cold touch of winter. Hold his cup of tea in his hands, giving more warmth, the fire gives him sufficient light to read a book that he has become indulged in. Pitch didn't mind the Christmas season, but he did need a break from it and especially the freezing cold weather. At least Jack warmed his heart in a way that he could become tolerant to the cold. The Guardians are busy with preparations for the annual Christmas dinner, whilst North is probably fussing around with the elves and yetis to make sure everything is in tack for the upcoming Christmas eve. Jack, however, hasn't been seen throughout the day. Everyone has passed it off as him just going out to enjoy a snow day with the children or something, being as he still sort of lives by the no company, no rules policy he had for three hundred years. Pitch sinks back into the couch further for comfort and warmth. Yet, two hands smooth over his shoulders and come to rest on his chest.  
"And where have you been all day?" Pitch questions, not pulling his eyes away from the book.  
"Here and there. What'cha reading?" Jack smirks, pressing a kiss against Pitch's cheek, before vaulting over the back of the couch and settling down on the cushions.  
"A story." Pitch replies, simply. Jack snuggles into Pitch's side, resting his head on his shoulder.  
"Read it to me?" Jack breathes, blinking his eyes softly up at his lover. With a small sigh at his feeble attempt to get what he wants, Pitch wraps his arms around the winter spirit, cuddling him as he begins his story again for the teen's amusement. The fire continues to blaze, softly illuminating their faces and glimmering a soft warming glow around the room as the pair cuddle on the couch, reading their fairytale book.


	9. 9th Day- Hanging Stockings

**Ok, so I din't post yesterday because I've been an idiot and realised I started this too early so it won't finish on Christmas day, so I delayed it to drag it to the 25th. Also, this might be really short because, guys, I'm running out of ides! :'( Anyway, for now, here's the 9th day**

**9th Day- Hanging Stockings**

"Pitch, c'mon, it's a festive and family thing!" Jack whines at Pitch's persistence against Jacks arm pulling.  
"Exactly." Pitch mutters, not pulling his arm from the boy and continuing to read his book.  
"You are certainly apart of this family Boogeyman, whether you like it or not. If you didn't want to be apart of all this, then you shouldn't have fallen head over heels for our Jack." Tooth tells him, almost telling him off in a motherly way. Pitch smirks in acceptance, looking at the young frost spirit who is gazing at him. Standing, Pitch allows the gleeful Jack Frost to drag him over the fireplace. Taking a hammer, nails and his own stocking, black with gold writing for his name made especially for him, he kneels in front of the fireplace with the other Guardians. Jack's is already up and is now using it as an excuse to 'help' Pitch with his. Wrapping his hand around Pitch's, they guide the hammer over the nail and repeatedly it it into the oak lining the fireplace.  
"Jack.." Pitch mutters, taking understanding at what Jack is doing.  
"Yeah Pitch?" Jack asks, pressing his chin into the crook of Pitch's neck and inhaling deeply, allowing the scent of the shadow spirit to enter his system.  
"I can do this." Pitch whispers as Jack leans onto Pitch back slightly.  
"I know." Jack breathes, closing his eyes as the slight warmth of the fire and the intoxicating smell of Pitch overwhelms his system.  
"Ok, enough with the lovey dovey stuff. I know it's Christmas, but jeez, there's only so much a guy can take." Bunny interrupts, causing Jack to pull away from me, allowing me to finish hanging up my stocking.  
"Soon they will be filed with presents." North chuckles, looking at the glowing embarrassment on Jack's face.


	10. 10th Day- Fruit Cake

**Right, I hate Fruit Cake... this is why I decided to write this chapter. Ever Christmas, I get fruit cake shoved in my direction and I HATE the stuff! But anyway, here's the 10th day :)**

**10th Day- Fruit cake**

Pitch looks down at the desert on his plate. A dark brown sponge cake with almost burnt looking fruits scattered on the inside, white icing layering the outside. He can feel his stomach already rejecting the fruit cake that he despises. It wasn't so much of North's cooking, just that fruit cake was repulsive toward the shadow spirit.  
"Pitch, you have not touched fruit cake." North observes, almost urging Pitch to eat some.  
"Hmm? Oh yes... I was just... observing." Pitch replies. He was never one o tip toe around people's emotions, but North was a character that Pitch didn't really want to frustrate. He was in his house, with his 'army' and Jack was apart of that. Speaking of Jack, the teen approaches Pitch, standing behind his chair, and slithers his arms over his shoulders.  
"What's up?" He whispers into his lovers ear.  
"I loathe Fruit Cake." Pitch growls under his breath in reply.  
"Just... eat it." Jack replies simply.  
"I don't think you really get the concept of 'loathe' Frost. It's where you utterly despise something." Pitch explains.  
"I know what it means Pitch. But, seriously, nobody but North around this table likes Fruit Cake either, but we're eating it to prevent hurting North's feelings." Jack informs. Pitch glances around the able to see the rest of the Guardians forcing themselves to eat the desert, attempting not to gag or spit it straight back out again.  
"And since when do I care about people's feelings?" Pitch questions. Jack just smirks at this.  
"You care about mine," He replies, kissing the older man on the cheek lightly, "Also you're sharing a house with us, that belongs to North. I think that's pretty self explanatory." Jack giggles, before heading back to his own seat to force himself to eat the same cake. Pitch looks down, disgusted, at the cake. He picks up his fork and picks at the desert. Cautiously, he scrapes some into his mouth. Instantly, his face twists into a repulsed look that he is forced to hide by turning away. Covering his mouth, he prevents himself from spitting the cake back out. This was going to be a long dinner...


End file.
